


The Map That Leads To You Blake (Sequel to Fell In Love With My Bestfriend)

by ShevinesChild



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShevinesChild/pseuds/ShevinesChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Blake and Adam broke up 2 months ago Blake is still trying to get Adam back.<br/>No matter what it takes. When he finds out Adam might be fired from The Voice due<br/>to ''being to late" he tries to get him back and safe Adam's job. Will he get him back? Will<br/>he safe Adam's job without losing his in the process? Read 'The Map That Leads To You Blake' to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Finding Adam is harded than I thought. I know people know where he is... I just want him back... thats all. I need him in my life with out him im nothing just then my phone beeped.

Adam Levine tweeted:

@blakeshelton look outside.

Right there stood Adam Levine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got really lazy so it's short sorry

"Blake i'm in big trouble I'm going to lose my spot on the voice." Adam said 

"why?! Oh cuz' your late all the time." I said 

I left the room and called Carson. We worked some things out and it turns out Adam's going to keep his job. I still don't know why Adam left me... though I remember some of it. I was drunk. Well I'm drunk all the time but still. I popped in a movie and cuddle with adam.

"Please don't leave me Adam I need you." I said drifting off to sleep. I wake up the next day with Adam still here. He didnt leave.. then i look and he's asleep... so he couldn't have left if wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3

blake's POV:

Why is it when you fall in love its hard to forget them? I don't get it.... I just needed Adam. Like there was no choice. I needed to date Adam hug him kiss him. Be with him. I didn't get it why he left me. Why he just didn't want me anymore. Was this the end of shevine? I hope not. The fans their crushed and they didn't and don't know that we were real. I miss him.... Come back Adam. Please.


	4. Chapter 4

Adams P.O.V:  
"moring blake," its been a month since i came back to blake. i dint regret it all. "morning shithead" he said back. I went back into the kitchen and started to get out stuff to make cutout cookies. Blake came in and started making some too. At the end of the day we made 222 cookies. We mad a big 222 out of them to, some day i hope we can tell everyone we are dating, people are still getting over me and behati breaking it off and him and miranda breaking it off...well divorced her. Though people do that all the time. The hate its normal all the same shit "you hang out with Blake to much." "whats wrong with those two?" "their acting like their dating faggots." stuff haters say all the time... sometimes it bothers me other times it doesnt. "i loce you blake." "i love you too baby." he says back.


	5. Chapter 5

Blake's POV:

Its December 31st. The first day starting tomorrow Adam goes on tour. He leaves again. This time he's coming back. I'm going to be lost. This is the only day i have with him. Though he doesn't leave till January 11th to tour the country. At that time I'll be really lost. "Morning babe" Adam says sitting up in bed and wrapping his arms around me kissing my cheek. "Good Morning beautiful." i asked of course using my song lyrics. "Amazing yours?" he asked. "Mine was wonderful with you by my side. Who's house are you staying at?" I asked. "Here unless you don't want me here!" Adam half yells. "I do want you here babe." I said. "Oh ok." he said getting up. "You okay?" I asked. "Yeah just fine." He stated then got dressed and left. What's his problem?

Adam's POV:

It's been 2 days since I started dating Ashley. I haven't told Blake yet but I'm bout to. I met Ashley at one of my concerts. One look at her and I fell in love. She's perfect in every way. I decided to call Blake. Seeing as i'm on tour.

-Phone convo-

B-Hello sexy hows tour?  
A- It's great and hey i gotta tell you something  
B- Ok... what is it?  
A- I met this girl and i fell for her Blake.  
B- you're breaking up with me?  
A- Yes i'm sorry i didnt mean to hurt you I just -  
B- No don't just fine you jackass!  
A- Blake wait!!-

He hung up on me. Before he did I heard a car horn and a screech. I hope he's alright. Why'd I do it?


	6. Chapter  6

Adam's POV:

I'm sitting in the hostpital room next to BLake. Cuts and bruises lace his face and nuckles. There's a cast on his left leg. I notice something on his right arm it says 

You are my lifeline (_____/\\_______/\\____ insert life line)

Adam Levine

I'm shocked he got a tattoo with my text. I remember it like it was yesterday.

-flashback-

B-I love you  
A-your my lifeline I ♥ you too.

-end of flashback-

Tears prick my eyes I feel bad now. "adam?" i hear someone say not just anyone but one i never thought i'd see again. "Why are you here?" they say.


	7. Chapter 7

Blakes P.O.V:

I wake to see Adam staring at my arm shit! The tattoo!! "Why are youing here?" I mumble. "B-Blake I'm so sorry." Adam says crying "Adam stop, you know how much I hate seeing you cry" I say to him trying to hide my emotions. "I-I can't Blake i fucked up. I always do." He says pulling up his sleeve reveling cuts. "Just go Adam. I know i'm the reason you did that shit to yourself. You have a lot of beautiful fans, they need you." "But I need you more." he said. "Your not getting this! You broke up with me for a girl adam." "But i'm here now and I broke up with her before I came here. Take me back!" "Fine." "I love you" "I love you to now lay with me." Adam layed next to me and for the first time I felt save.


End file.
